Tudo está como deveria ser
by GL Potter
Summary: Um enredo alternativo mais focado no casal , se Harry começasse a namorar Gina mais cedo oque poderia acontecer? Como eles viveriam? Voldemort se aproveitaria disso? e os irmãos de nossa ruivinha preferida como aceitariam isso? Isso tudo vou incluir na fic com alguns novos alunos em Hogwarts e uma historia nova sem esquecer de Rony e Mione.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUÇÃO**

Vou começar a escrever uma coisa que passa pela minha cabeça a tempos , uma fic H&G que pode ficar épica , Harry e Gina desde as raízes dos 12 aninhos de Harry até os 12 aninhos do ultimo dos filhos dele.

Não vou escrever do mesmo jeito que a titia J.K vou por a história desde o começo com um enredo alterado , quem acha que a titia não foco como devia na nossa bela ruivinha e seu namorado de cabelos rebeldes da um review ai . A historia vai foca mais nos pombinhos sem deixar de lado nossos queridos amigos Ron e Mione , estou produzindo a fic com meu amigo Pedro que vai vira personagem kkkkk. E já que Harry e Gina vão namorar será que nosso amado carecão pálido com nariz de fenda vai se aproveita desse jovem e meigo sentimento?

E como a relação deles vai encarar os perigos de Voldemort e os hormônios da adolescência ( N/A: não sei qual dos perigos é maior) , e como será o primeiro beijo do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu? Como os irmãos Weasley e seus pais vão reagir a isso? Descubra como o relacionamento deles começar mais cedo vai mudar radicalmente o enredo.

N/A: Ao gente abandonei minha ultima fic por falta de reviews me desanimei e senti que ninguém apreciou minha obra , mandei reviews anônimos ou registrados como preferirem só me façam sabe que estão apreciando e se não me ajudem a melhorar. Quem quise me ajuida a escreve add msn ai giovanilemosabade


	2. Chapter 2 o inicio da relação

**Capitulo 1 – o inicio da relação **

Harry estava na camara secreta ao lado de Gina que estava inconsciente no chão e ao seu lado estava o diário de Tom Riddle que ainda respingava tinta (N/A :o diário sangra tinta , sacaram? ) com um furo feito pela presa de basilisco . O garoto tentava estancar o sangramento da ferida feita pela cobra em seu braço um profundo corte , suas pernas estavam ficando fracas e ele sentia que desmaiaria a qualquer momento , as lagrimas brotando nos olhos apenas pela possibilidade de ele nunca mais ver o brilho habitual nos belos olhos cor-de-avelã da garota .

-Gina , por favor fala comigo , Gina por favor não me deixa – dizia ele ao lado da garota desmaiada – por favor!

Harry entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Gina e passou a mão na pele delicada da garota e acariciou seus longos cabelos cor de fogo , nunca havia parado para dar uma boa olhada na garota e perceber como ela era realmente , meiga , corajosa e delicada . Harry soltou uma exclamação ao ver os olhos de Gina começarem a se abrir timidamente e um breve sorriso passar por seu rosto.

-Harry? O que houve? – disse Gina com um fio de voz.

-Esta tudo bem ele se foi – murmurou Harry para acalma-la – só não sei até quando...

-Tom ? morreu ? ele me obrigou a fazer aquelas coisas eu sinto...Harry , você esta ferido! – exclamou ela ao pousar o olhar no corte feito pelo basillísco no braço de Harry.

O veneno da cobra começava a se espalhar pelo corpo de Harry , ele começou a suar e sentia seu corpo se enfraquecendo.

-Gina , se eu não...argh... so...breviver eu... quero fazer umaa ull...tima coisa – disse ele;

Ao dizer isso se aproximou vagarosamente do rosto da garota que já havia se levantado , ele passou delicadamente a mão em seu rosto , podia sentir a respiração da garota e seu perfume floral ,olhava diretamente em seus olhos deslizou a mão até os cabelos da ruiva enquanto suas bocas se aproximavam . ele já sentia um doce álito de hortelã vindo de Gina quando suas bocas se tocaram a sensação era ótima , os lábios dela eram delicados como a pele e abriu passagem para que Harry aprofundasse o beijo , sua língua dançava na boca dela enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, porém foram interrompidos por um belo canto de ave , ao olhar por cima do ombro Harry viu uma bela ave vermelha voando em sua direção , era a fênix de Dumbledore. Ao pousar em seu ombro a fênix deixara cair três lagrimas no ferimento de Harry e ele sentiu o veneno se esvair de seu corpo e a ferida se cicatrizar com uma sensação ótima Harry se recuperou e encarou Gina por alguns segundos ate finalmente tomar coragem e dizer.

-Acho melhor...irmos

-É – respondeu a garota constrangida.

Ao saírem da câmara os dois entraram num clima constrangedor e Harry evitou falar com Gina até o dia de sua partida de Hogwarts. Harry teve uma conversa com Dumbledore cheia de revelações e se divertiu com Ron e Mione até o dia de final de aulas sempre que ele e a ruiva se viam a garota corava furiosamente e se afastava aos tropeços. Porem o dia chegou e Harry voltou para casa dos tios com diversas perguntas ecoando em sua cabeça , todas referidas a Gina.

**n/a: **esse capitulo foi feito as pressas graças a um comentário que recebi , partiu o coração saber que alguém realmente se interessou , desculpem a demora semana de provas e tal , se receber comentários vou postar uma vez por semanas ( ou mais rápido se vocês me derem criticas construtivas) .Esse cap foi só pra mostra o beijo , a partir do começo do terceiro ano em Hogwarts o enredo vai muda e sirius black vai aparecer ao lado de mais uma pessoa que foi próxima de tiago e lilian no passado, desculpem se o cap n fico bom mais repito foi feito as pressas só para introduzir o primeiro beijo.

**Lizzi Costa: **seu comentário me toco então fiz esse cap em vez de estuda pra prova , só pra tenta te agrada espero que você goste e se você me add no msn pode me ajuda a faze a parente de Harry que saira de Azkaban ao lado de sirius e quem sabe em vez de toma um avada kedavra o meu sirius seja mais esperto e se abaixe? E acabe morando no campo com Harry como sonhava? Me add e me ajuda a elabora a fic sozinho n da um ponto de vista diferente me ajuda plz add giovanilemosabade , bjs tchau . posto após seu comentário que o cap é curto mais vo compensa no próximo me desculpa pelo tamanho.


	3. Chapter 3 Tirando as duvidas

**Capitulo 3 – Tirando as dúvidas**

Após transformar sua querida tia Guida em um balão e fugir da casa dos tios Harry fora levado ao caldeirão furado pelo Noitebus ( N/A: na minha historia o condutor não mostra nenhum jornal pro Harry), o ônibus de emergência para bruxos perdidos , depois de ter uma conversa com o ministro Harry se dirigiu a seu quarto e adormeceu. Sonhou que estava no quarto com uma certa ruivinha que o deixava louco , Harry beijara Gina um ano atrás e não conversaram sobre isso antes das férias de verão o que deixou a cabeça de Harry cheia de duvidas , oque deveria fazer ao ver Gina? Fingir que nada acontecera? Pedi-la em namoro ? Esperar que ela viesse até ele?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma movimentação no andar de baixo , o garoto esfregou os olhos e abriu-os preguiçosamente ,tateou a procura dos óculos e ao coloca-los lavou o rosto e se trocou, estava descendo as escadas até o andar de baixo onde funcionava o bar e se surpreendeu ao ver a família Weasley ( facilmente reconhecida pelos cabelos cor de fogo ) . Assim que a o viu ela gritou.

-Harry!

Assim que desceu foi interceptado pela senhora Weasley que lhe dera um apertado abraço.

-Ah , Harry querido que bom te ver novamente – disse ela em seu doce tom maternal.

-É muito bom ver você também – respondeu Harry se sufocando com o abraço.

-Já tem todos os livros? – questionou ela em tom preocupado, libertando Harry do apertado abraço.

-Sim – respondeu Harry .

-E as roupas , o material? – continuou ela.

-Sim , sim está tudo lá encima – respondeu Harry apressado.

-Muito bem – comentou ela e saiu andando para falar com Percy.

Harry andou rapidamente até Rony e Hermione.

-Hermione mantem esse seu monstro sanguinário longe do perebas – berrava Rony.

-É só um gato Ronald – replicou Hermione visivelmente ofendida.

-Um gato foi isso que te disseram? – disse Rony.

-Um comentário desses vindo do dono dessa escova de sapato velha e surrada – ironizou a garota.

-Gente eu to aqui – disse Harry interrompendo a discussão .

-Desculpa cara , é que desde que a Mione arranjou essa coisa o perebas não tem mais sossego – falou ele em tom bem audível para que a garota ouvisse.

-Não liga Harry ele acordo de mal humor hoje – disse Hermione o envolvendo em um abraço.

-É bom ver vocês – falou ele – Rony como foi no Egito?

Enquanto Rony contava os detalhes de sua aventura no Egito com a família e mostrava um jornal a Harry ( O que foi motivo de piada para Fred e Jorge pois o irmão mostrara o jornal para odos que viu , até um bruxo da Bélgica ) , ao olhar por cima do ombro Harry viu uma garota com vivos cabelos cor de fogo avançando em sua direção.

-Gente , eu preciso ir ao banheiro – mentiu ele descaradamente interrompendo a historia de Rony sobre as tumbas dos faraós- , dor de barriga.

Ele saiu em disparada para o seu quarto deixando para trás um Rony e uma Hermione totalmente confusos. "Não posso falar com ela , não agora , oque eu vo fala? Eu nunca pedi uma garota em namoro , por Merlin eu preferia enfrentar Voldemort para não ter que passar por isso " pensava ele enquanto andava de um lado para o outro com a mente atolada de preocupação e nervosismo. Para seu desespero alguém bateu na porta.

-E-Entre – murmurou ele enquanto pensava " Não seja a Gina" .

-Harry Thiago Potter , porque você esta me evitando – disse Gina num tom surpreendentemente igual ao da senhora Weasley e estava com as mãos na cintura (oque reforçava a semelhança com a mãe).

-Gina e-eu é, que sabe... que –gaguejou Harry desesperado.

-Harry você me beijou e eu quero resolver isso agora – comentou ela sem alterar o tom – explique-se.

-Gina...eu...amor...você...namorar? – murmurou Harry nervoso.

-Ok agora se acalma , me diz oque isso quer dizer - disse ela docemente se aproximando de Harry.

-Gina eu t-te a-a-amo , quer namorar comigo – respondeu ele em tom mais audível dessa vez fazendo a garota abrir um sorriso radiante.

-Eu sempre sonhei com isso – sussurrou ela chegando mais perto de Harry – você pode me provar que isso é real?

Harry já podia sentir o doce perfume dos cabelos de Gina que o deixava entorpecido , seu sedutor alito de menta que clamava pela boca de Harry , a garota olhava diretamente nos olhos dele o que o estava deixando maluco e não resistiu , segurou a garota pela cintura trazendo-a para mais perto de si , a garota por sua vez colocava a mão na nuca de Harry e acariciava carinhosamente seus cabelos rebeldes, os seus lábios tocaram os de Gina que deixou que ele aprofundasse o beijo sem resistência e novamente a sensação pela qual ele ansiara há meses estava ali para ele , sua língua dançava novamente na boca de Gina , a sensação era de um amor puro , sem malícia , era um beijo apaixonado e prazeroso.

-Gina eu te amo – disse Harry ofegante ao parar o beijo para respirar.

-Eu te amo Harry – respondeu a garota colando novamente seus lábios aos dele.

As mãos de Harry foram para debaixo do suéter de Gina e ela se arrepiou ao sentir o toque dele , a pele dela era macia e delicada e quanto mais ele acariciava as costas da garota mais ele perdia a consciência , ele estava entorpecido com o cheiro floral dos cabelos de Gina e o gosto de sua boca na dele , isso o deixava louco e fora de si , não sabia se conseguiria parar , antes que passasse dos limites sua consciência retornou dizendo "Vocês são jovens demais seu tarado" (N/A: Harry , Harry sexo só com 16 em...).

-Gina é melhor nos descemos antes que...-Harry não pode terminar a frase antes que a porta abrisse revelando uma pessoa extremamente surpresa...

**N/A:** Quem será nosso amigo misterioso que flagrou os pombinhos? Esse mistério vocês vão descobrir assim que mandarem reviews para eu postar o próximo cap , eu fico triste sabendo que tem pessoas que leem e não comentam mais se eu souber que estou fazendo uma única pessoa feliz não vou parar, espero que tenham gostado , no próximo cap o enredo começa a muda o vai contar a Harry que DOIS criminosos fugiram de Azkaban , um deles vai se um novo personagem misterioso, querem saber quem vai ser? Mandem seus comentários e descubram. Fiz esse cap mais compridinho para saciar a vontade dos curiosos , fiz ele com mto carinho bjs a todos tomara que gostem...

**Yuki Yuri: **Obrigado pelo comentário , e sim o Harry ta um poco assanhado kkkkk bom pra quem gosta , vlw me cnorajo por isso continue comentando , fiz esse cap pra ti.

**Lizzy Costa: **Valeu por comenta gostei de sabe que ta curiosa pela fic , amei seu comente , mostre a fic aos amigos e continue comentado bjs.

Amos vocês leitores comentem bastante e boa leitura...

PS: se eu demora pra posta quer dizer que não deu , não pensem que abandonei a fic , vejam todo dia que o cap aparece.


	4. Chapter 4 Os Fugitivos

**Capitulo 4 – Os fugitivos**

-Mais que diabo está acontecendo aqui – disseram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo parados a porta.

-Ah , é que , é...- a voz de Harry foi se perdendo no ar.

-Nunca fizeram isso meninos – disse Gina se separando de Harry e arrumando os cabelos e roupas.

-Harry , vem cá conversa com a gente agora – disseram os dois novamente em sincronia.

Harry fez menção de segui-los porem Gina o segurou pelo braço.

-Você não precisa ir se não quiser amor – murmurou a garota.

-Tudo bem Gin , não se preocupe eles são seus irmãos não me fariam mal – respondeu ele.

-Se você acha , mais cuidado lembre-se que irmãos podem ser ciumentos – completou ela lhe dando um selinho.

-To comovido Fred.

-Parecem até casados.

-Tomara que isso alivie minha sentença – comentou Harry se aproximando dos gêmeos que faziam sinal para que ele os seguisse/

Pararam em um canto do corredor afastado do quarto aonde poderiam conversar sem serem incomodados.

-Harry , quando nos fomos chamar você para o almoço – começou Fred.

-Nós encontramos você se aproveitando de nossa caçulinha – terminou Jorge.

-Escutem me desculpem , mais eu não estava me aproveitando nem nada mais pé que... – pórem eles não deixaram que ele terminasse.

-Sabe oque nós vamos fazer com você? – Perguntou Jorge em tom intimidador.

-Nós vamos... – Harry esperava um "Vamos te esganar seu filho da mãe!", porem Fred terminou a frase surpreendendo Harry – te cumprimentar cunhadinho – completou ele dando tapinhas nas costas de Harry enquanto o abraçava.

-Minha vez agora – disse Jorge repetindo o gesto do irmão.

-Vocês ,não estão zangados ? –perguntou Harry abobado , será que os outros Weasley reagiriam assim?

-Porem temos algumas , condições para você namorar a nossa caçulinha – disse Fred sério.

-Não pode deixar o resto da família descobrir , eles podem não ser tão bonzinhos como nós – completou Jorge.

-Principalmente o nosso querido Rony , que poderia te desafiar para uma luta se descobrisse – murmurou Fred.

-Condição dois , use sempre proteção – riu-se Jorge.

-E mande Gina tomar poção , para não rolar nenhum imprevisto – acrescentou Fred.

-Condição três, tranque sempre a porta – anunciou Jorge.

-E use feitiços para abafar o som – terminou o gêmeo.

-Recomendamos o _Abafiatto _– recomendou o outro.

-Calma gente eu só tenho treze anos , não vou abusar da Gina , eu respeito ela – disse Harry tentando argumentar.

-Por enquanto – comentaram eles em coro.

-Não esquece , desce pro almoço! – gritaram eles enquanto Harry se afastava.

-Bem... é obrigado pelas dicas , e não comentem nada disso por favor , não sei se iria sobreviver se outros descobrissem – falou Harry afastando-se dos dois lentamente e se dirigindo ao quarto onde sua amada o esperava (N/A: piegas né? ).Enquanto ele andava seus pensamentos não saiam de um assunto "Nossa o que eles acham que eu iria fazer com a Gina?".Ao abrir a porta do quarto a ruiva o esperava pacientemente sentada na cama enquanto penteava seus lindos cabelos.

-Oque eles te disseram – questionou ela em tom meigo.

Harry pensou por um momento , deveria contar o evento cômico que passara com os gêmeos ? Após refletir um pouco...

-Eles não estão bravos , só disseram para tomar cuidado , imagina se o Rony descobrisse – mentiu ele.

-Sorte a nossa , eles estão certos , devemos nos cuidar.

Harry girou os calcanhares e se dirigiu a porta , após tranca-la ele se dirigiu a sua ruiva.

-Que tal uma diversãozinha antes do almoço – perguntou com a boca muito próxima aos ouvidos da ruiva , causando-lhe um arrepio na espinha.

-Tudo bem , mais tente se controlar – murmurou ela colando seus lábios ao dele.

**Enquanto isso no andar de baixo...**

Todos estavam em uma grande mesa do bar , estavam prontos para almoçar porem faltavam duas pessoas: um garoto de olhos verdes e uma ruivinha de cabelos cor-de-fogo.

-Cadê aqueles dois – perguntou Rony impaciente, com um olhar de cobiça direcionado ao seu prato carregado de comida.

Nesse momento algo chamou a atenção de todos , os dois gêmeos descendo as escadas, desacompanhados , assim que chegaram ao pé da escada perceberam que estavam sendo seguidos por um olhar mortífero da mãe.

-Aonde estão aqueles dois ! – berrou a com a testa franzida ao ver que os gêmeos estavam sozinhos .

-Já estão vindo mamãe , estavam...- Jorge pensou e pensou mais oque aqueles dois estavam fazendo (antes de conseguir imaginar a imagem tenebrosa do que eles estavam fazendo ),precisava de uma boa mentira para para encobrir aqueles dois pois sabia que sua mãe era extremamente astuta – estavam , arrumando o material , já estão vindo.

-Desculpe-me o atraso mãe, Harry estava me ajudando com o material – mentiu descaradamente a ruiva.

-É-é , a-ajudando... com o material – gaguejou Harry.

Harry estava nervoso , será que a mentira deslavada convenceria a matriarca da família Weasley?

-Ah , obrigada Harry querido , agora venha comer um pouco está tao magrinho – disse ela em tom maternal – tomara que aqueles trouxas o estejam alimentando bem...

Apesar da mentira convencer Rony de vez em quando tirava o olhar do frango em seu prato e mirava Harry desconfiado. Harry sentara afastado de Gina , para não levantar suspeitas porem não conseguia evitar virar um olhar para Gina , a garota era como um imã , se manter afastado dela custava muito a Harry , se manter afastado de seus lábios rosados , seus cabelos cor de fogo com o cheiro que o deixava entorpecido , sua pele macia e seu corpo com belas curvas. O jantar correu bem , nenhuma pergunta suspeita , e deliciosas comidas que dançavam no paladar do garoto , depois de meses sobrevivendo com os doces e bolos que seus amigos lhe mandavam pelo correio .

Após o fim do Jantar Harry foi conversar com Ron e Mione.

-Harry , posso falar com você a sós? – perguntou o senhor Weasley fazendo sinal para que o acompanhasse , Harry nunca pode ouvir a historia hilária de Rony sobre algo que aconteceu com o vampiro que vivia em sua casa.

Eles foram juntos até um local afastado onde poderiam conversar sem interrupções.

-Harry preciso lhe contar uma coisa , que muitas pessoas diriam que não deve saber – dizia ele em tom extremamente sério – dois fugitivos escaparam de Azkaban , Sirius Black e Lindcey Black , os dois eram casados.

-Como eles fugiram ? pensei que fosse impossível`- perguntou Harry intrigado – e o que isso tem a ver comigo?

-Não me pergunte o porque , eles saíram para vir atrás de você – falou em tom preocupado - eram grande partidários de Você-Sabe-Quem , e quando você o derrotou eles perderam tudo , e agora querem vingança.

-Obrigado por me avisar – agradeceu Harry.

-De nada , agora é melhor irmos , temos que ir a estação...

**N/A:**Pois é , não so bom com nomes , gostaram de Lindcey? Desculpem se tiver erros de português ainda não consegui uma pessoa para revisar , preciso toma banho correndo e me manda pra escola então me desculpem pela n/a n se grande , espero que gostem do cap , amo vocês fuiiiii...


	5. Aviso!

Meu Msn é glpotter123 ai depois vocês sabem arroba

Quem quiser me adicionar ta ai... vo posta o novo cap hj


End file.
